Jeu de séduction
by Temper4nce
Summary: [OS] Hermione doit toujours faire les frais des mauvaises blagues des jumeaux. Mais c'est elle qui réussit à piéger Fred lorsque ce dernier se met à la poursuivre au sein du Terrier...


[b]Titre : Jeu de séduction[/b]  
[b]Thème :Bricoler[/b]  
[b]Fandom :HP[/b]  
[b]Nombre de mots : 1241[/b]  
[b]Personnages :Fred/Hermione[/b]  
[b]Rating :Déconseillé -12[/b]

Hermione avait toujours aimé se retrouver au Terrier. Elle aimait l'ambiance accueillante et familiale qui régnait toujours au sein de la maison des Weasley. Depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard après la deuxième guerre, l'ancienne Gryffondor avait pris l'habitude de passer plusieurs fois par semaine chez sa famille adoptive. Passer du temps avec la famille Weasley permettait à Hermione d'avoir un certain équilibre de vie.

Hermione adorait venir boire un thé et papoter pendant des heures avec Madame Weasley et son amie Ginny, aider Monsieur Weasley à découvrir l'utilité des nouveaux objets moldus qu'il ramenait toujours chez lui et cachait dans son garage de peur que sa femme ne tombe dessus par inadvertance. Hermione s'amusait également beaucoup à voir Harry et Ron jouer au Quidditch en compagnie des jumeaux lorsque ces derniers faisaient également acte de présence durant leur jour de congé hebdomadaire. Elle aimait beaucoup néanmoins quand les jumeaux jetaient leur dévolu sur elle afin de tester leur dernière invention sur sa personne. Et d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

_ Hermione, dit Ginny qui entra dans la cuisine en portant plusieurs sacs de course. Si j'étais toi, j'irai me cacher quelque part dans la maison. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que les jumeaux mijotent mais Fred est décidé à te trouver.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il compte encore me faire celui-là? demanda Hermione grimaçant à l'idée de la dernière invention des jumeaux.

Fred avait voulu tester une de leur coloration pelliculaire temporaire. Il s'agissait d'une révolution pour les sorcières selon lui. Il avait donc forcé Hermione à tester le shampoing permettant le changement de couleur de cheveux. L'ancienne Gryffondor s'était alors retrouvé avec des cheveux roses durant une semaine entière. Elle n'était pas prête à oublier l'humiliation cuisante qu'elle avait subit auprès de ses collègues du Ministère de la Justice Magique durant tout ce temps.

_ Il arrive, fit Ginny faisant référence aux bruits de pas qui se faisait entendre à l'entrée de la maison.

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de s'éclipser avant que Fred ne rentre d'un pas déterminé dans la cuisine.

_ Où est passé Hermione? demanda Fred avec un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny en sortant sa baguette magique pour ranger les courses.

_ Tu as vendu la mèche, n'est-ce pas?!

_ Du fait que tu la châties bien parce que tu l'aimes bien? rétorqua innocemment Ginny.

_ Très drôle… Alors? J'attends!

_ Elle est montée se réfugier dans les étages… Mais je ne t'ai rien dit!

Hermione termina de monter les dernières marches de l'escalier et pénétra dans une des nombreuses chambres du Terrier désormais vide. Au fur et à mesure, les enfants Weasley prenaient leur envol et ils vidaient leur chambre peu à peu. Molly avait donc réaménagé certaines chambres dans l'idée d'en faire des chambres d'amis ou bien d'accueillir ses petits-enfants lorsqu'ils venaient lui rendre visite.

La jeune femme posa alors l'oreille contre la porte de la chambre afin de guetter le passage de Fred. Il était hors de question qu'il arrive à la piéger cette fois-ci! Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre et Hermione retint sa respiration. Seulement, Fred semblait avoir un sixième sens pour la retrouver. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et Hermione, ne s'y attendant pas, perdit l'équilibre. Cette dernière partit en arrière et se prit le montant du lit au niveau des genoux. La puissance du choc la fit valser en arrière et la jeune femme s'étala de ton son long sur le lit de la chambre.

_ Tu m'attendais? demanda Fred d'un air amusé en pénétrant mine de rien dans la chambre. Tu sais, il fallait me le dire que nous allions en avoir pour un bout de temps.

_ Tais-toi! rétorqua Hermione en le fusillant du regard. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute!

_ Tu m'en diras tant, rétorqua Fred en ayant un sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus. Mis à part ça, regarde la petite surprise que j'ai pour toi. C'est un objet moldu que j'ai bricolé sans aucune magie.

Hermione observa Fred se rapprocher et s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il lui mis ensuite une sorte de petite boîte en bois entre les mains.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Hermione d'un air curieux en secouant vivement la boîte.

_ En fait, tu ne devrais pas…, tenta de dire Fred.

Mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas obnubilée par la mystérieuse boîte qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. C'est alors qu'elle décida de l'ouvrir et qu'une fausse tête de serpent fixé sur un ressort en sortit. Cependant, Hermione tenait la boîte un peu trop près de son visage et se prit donc la tête de serpent en pleine face.

_ Aïe, fit Hermione en lâchant la boîte et recouvrant son visage de ses deux mains.

_ Hermione, s'exclama Fred d'un ton inquiet en tentant d'écarter les mains d'Hermione pour voir ce qu'elle avait.

_ JE T'AI EU! s'écria soudainement Hermione avant d'éclater de rire. Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir avec un truc aussi vieux comme le monde.

Fred resta sans voix devant cette Hermione mourant de rire face à lui. Depuis quand s'amusait-elle autant de si petites choses? Il avait déjà vu Hermione avec un petit sourire face à ses diverses inventions quand elle ne râlait pas de devoir en faire les frais. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu sous cet angle là. Fred regarda donc d'un œil brillant la jeune fille qui faisait chavirer son cœur depuis un petit bout de temps. Et là, en ce moment précis, elle le faisait chavirer plus que de raison. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il avait craqué sur Hermione. C'était arrivé le jour où il s'était retrouvé à faire un duel de ballons d'eau un jour d'été. Le côté joueur d'Hermione l'avait séduit et il adorait la voir lui faire des remontrances à tout va pour ses bêtises. Oui, il avait un petit côté masochiste…

Ne réfléchissant donc plus de manière correcte et se laissant séduire par l'euphorie du moment, Fred attira Hermione à lui et se mit à l'embrasser tendrement. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, ne s'attendant pas à un tel geste de son ami. Cela dit, dire que ce geste la mettait mal à l'aise serait faux. Elle était agréablement surprise…. Fred était une bouffée d'oxygène dans sa vie. Au département de la Justice, elle voyait tous les jours des horreurs défiler sous ses yeux lors de procès. Fred lui changeait les idées en faisant d'elle la cible de ses blagues. Cependant, elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir si facilement. Elle profita encore quelques instants du baiser et se recula soudainement de Fred. Son cœur se rebella et tenta de la pousser à nouveau dans les bras de Fred avec ses battements insensés mais Hermione tint bon. Elle regarda alors Fred d'un œil rieur et lui dit…

_ Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement Monsieur Weasley!

Hermione lui tapa alors un oreiller sur le visage et s'encourut dans le couloir en invitant Fred à la pourchasser. Fred en resta pantois mais tenta de se rassurer. Premièrement, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé et deuxièmement, elle l'invitait à lui courir après. Les femmes toujours à vouloir se faire désirer!

Bref, si elle voulait jouer et bien, il allait jouer. Seulement, Miss Granger ne savait pas encore qu'elle allait tomber dans la gueule du loup en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire!


End file.
